This invention relates to a remote controllable wall switch, particularly to one provided with a remote receiver controlled by a remote transmitter for turning on and off a wall switch connected to a load such as a lamp.
To date, remote controllers have been widely used for controlling various electric appliances, such as televisions, air conditioners, fans, acoustic amplifiers, etc. But hanging lamps, wall lamps and computers are still generally controlled manually, without a remote controller.